


Protect

by hokage35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, no, no, this just won’t do fellas,” Dean tapped his fingers against the row of lockers beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble plot bunny that had been annoying me for a while :P Hope you all enjoy, feel free to comment if you wish :)

It was Dean’s first day at a new high school. He’d met Castiel earlier that morning when the other man had been assigned as a student body representative to show Dean around during his first week. Straightaway he sensed gloominess from the boy with the perfect blue eyes. Walking out of the bathroom Dean had immediately seen why. Propped up against his locker was Castiel with a group of three guys crowding him, the one in the middle was clearly in charge as he held Castiel in place.

“No, no, no, this just won’t do fellas,” Dean tapped his fingers against the row of lockers beside him. “You see it’s my first day here and Cas is supposed to be taking me to history class in a minute and he can’t very well do that if you go beating him up or shoving him in a locker.” Dean rolled his shoulders as he spoke, readying himself. 

“Piss off,” came the blunt reply. Turning his attention back Crowley lined up his fist and swung it towards Castiel. 

Castiel froze, eyes shut tight waiting for the punch to connect with his cheek, except it never happened. Daring, he opened his eyes and his jaw fell in shock.

There stood the new boy Dean Winchester, his arm outstretched, blocking the attack. One of Crowley’s lackeys charged at Dean but he effortlessly kicked back, his foot connecting with the attacker’s stomach sending the boy to the floor. Crowley shook his arm lose and sized himself up with Dean. Crowley’s second crony hurried towards Dean. With fists swinging he attacked.

“Sloppy,” Dean shook his head whilst easily dodging the awful attempts at punches. With one swift motion he counter attacked. One punch and his foe was down. 

Crowley knew when he was beaten. This new kid had already taken down two of his associates. “Fine,” he huffed backing away. “I guess I’ll find my fun somewhere else.” The three men soon retreated down the hall, tails between their legs.

Dean stood there watching as the crowd dispersed and normality took over again. “You okay Cas?” He reached down offering a hand to the smaller man who was now slumped on the floor against his locker.

In a daze Castiel finally came back to reality. When did he land on the floor? Did this really just happen? He swallowed his nerves and took the hand offered to him. “Thank you Dean.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Dean shrugged. “Guys like that need to be taught a lesson.”

Castiel regained his composure and the pair took off down the hall towards history class, Dean’s arm wrapped tightly around the smaller man protectively. Castiel smiled things were definitely looking up.


End file.
